Everything Has Changed
by multitrash-g
Summary: Set at the near end of 3x11, Going Home. Regina is confronting some crazy impulses. She does something that could've saved the fate of everyone in the town, but at what cost. Mostly AU, SwanQueen. I don't own them. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1: The Curse

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is going to be my first big multichapter story.**

 **I'm really excited to finally get into fic writing. Now that I'm into the semester and Thanksgiving is coming up, I'll probably update this a lot. However, there will probably be no schedule (I know sorry).**

 **Expect some smaller stories coming along the way, but for now, here you go!**

Chapter 1

Regina's POV

The Curse

I ran down the road, followed by most of the townspeople, who weren't busy making other preparations. I was watching and following a golden head bobbing among the crowd. I pushed my way through the crowd, hopefully not hurting anyone, but at this point it didn't matter.

I had to get to Emma.

I couldn't just watch her go. I didn't have it in me. I gave her what I thought I could. I gave her memories with Henry. Now a curse was coming that would make them permanent. In order to keep Pan's curse from having horrible effects on the town, I cast my own curse. I did it with one huge sacrifice.

I was watching the woman I had fallen in love with take away my son and my memories.

I was so angry, I noticed that the air around me smelled vaguely of smoke.

 _"I can give you something. I can give you new memories. Good ones."_

 _"But it won't be real."_

 _"Your past won't. But your future will_."

I really had no idea when I had fallen in love with Emma Swan. For all I knew, it could've been the day she showed up with Henry on my front porch. It could've been while fighting for our son's life on Neverland.

She distracted me in every aspect of our lives. Being forced to work with her was a living hell and heaven on Earth every day. Emma brought lunch to the office almost every day now. We talked for hours on end and laughed until our stomachs hurt. Emma made me forget that there was work to be done. I could go for hours on end just thinking about her.

And it was becoming a huge problem.

People were starting to notice that I was distracted. Especially Henry. Henry caught on very quickly to my biggest secret, and now I'm watching him walk away, presumably never to be seen again.

Henry. It struck me now that I would never see him again. Everyone had remained so optimistic, but I knew. I knew that Pan's curse could not be broken, only covered up. This terrible teenaged boy had taken my son from me once, and now he was going to do it again.

Henry was all I had, despite the fact that I wanted more.

I was watching Emma take my possibility of happiness down the road to the door of that little yellow bug.

So I did the unthinkable. I walked to the car; I picked up speed. Now I was jogging, running.

"Emma wait!" The words escaped my lips before they ever crossed my mind.

"Regina, what the-" she started, her hand on the door of the car.

That's when I did it. I leaned into her. She smelled like flowers even in the cold, wet snow of a Maine winter. Our faces were so close, all it took was a small step to close our lips together.

I'm not exactly sure what happened then. The kiss was very tense at first, and I was absolutely terrified. Soon enough though, I felt her returning it slowly. I found myself thanking every god that had ever existed.

The kiss was sweet. Emma tasted like sugar, spun into cotton candy. She tasted like summer despite the bitter cold outside. How could she remain so warm in this cold place. Emma was a beacon of radiating hope, and kissing her instilled a bit of it into me. I started to think about what we could be, if people weren't so judgmental. Then I started to think about other people and their opinions.

That's when the weirdness started. Every memory I had ever shared with Emma flashed into my vision. Everything was there, from the very beginning. I saw our first fight on my porch. I saw the events that followed that led to her becoming Sheriff. I saw Neverland and our son. I saw her risking her life for me a few times. I saw her caring about me. I even saw that damn pirate, but only a few times. The last thing I saw was this exact moment.

When the memories stopped their play-through, I became hyperaware of the other people standing around us. They were all gasping, but seemingly not at the strange exhibit of the Savior kissing the Evil Queen. No, they were gaping at something behind them.

I looked up just in time to see the green smoke of Pan's curse evaporate, the purple of mine remaining. Some part of me registered what that meant, how the curse was broken. Emma and I had actually broken the curse. She was in love with me.

Purple smoke rolled down he road. Everyone was holding on to something, or someone. I looked at Emma, both of us leaning up against the car. Something exchanged between us.

 _What can you do?_

I looked out at the smoke, then back at Emma.

 _Nothing._

Then I noticed how suddenly everything had gone black.

" _Regina_..."

 **A/N: The chapters will get longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Son

**A/N: Ah the weekend. Perfect for staying up all night writing. I'll probably do most of my updating on the weekends because school keeps me pretty busy. I'll try to do it during the week too of course.**

 **Thanks for all of the positive feedback. I can't believe my stories are being recepted as well as they are. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Regina's POV

The Son

I woke up. That itself is worth noting. It meant that I hadn't dreamt everything that had just happened. I had actually kissed Emma Swan.

Emma Swan had actually just kissed me back.

It was so good. I woke up with a warm feeling in my belly, like waking up from a really good dream. Like waking up from a dream where you eat a really good apple pie.

I lifted my head and looked around. Everyone else seemed to be still asleep, including the mass of golden curls beside me. She had made it. She was in the Enchanted Forest with her family where she belonged. I had given back what I had stolen from Emma Swan. Now she was here, and she was beautiful. Dressed from head-to-toe in pure white, she looked like the savior she was.

I did not seem to be in the same situation. I looked down at the regal attire I was wearing. Black, hot, impossible shoes. I was already sweating. Great. And oh, my hair. It was so long and difficult. I looked like the Evil Queen. I knew I would soon be getting the same amount of respect I deserved.

None.

And I had done it again.

Around me, other people started to wake from their trances, including Emma and her parents.

Her parents. Oh God, I had screwed up big time.

Emma stirred and then woke up with a start as if she was being pulled out of a nightmare, and I was staring into bright blue orbs.

"Huh," was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Profound, Swan. Absolute genius.

I watched her mind quickly change gears. Almost telepathically, I figured out what she was thinking about.

" _Henry_ ," we breathed in unison.

Frantically, we searched the field of waking people for our son. So many terrible things crossed through my mind. What if the curse didn't work on him? He could be stuck in that horrible world by himself. He could be floating about in some nonexistent world, consumed by darkness, scared and alone. I glanced across the field at Emma. A similar look of distress was displayed across her face. Tears started to well up in my eyes. That's when I heard his voice.

"Moms?"

Henry. His voice carried to our ears. Emma and I ran to him and scooped him into our arms.

"Where were you?"

"You had us worried sick!"

"I'm so sorry."

"We would've found you."

"I was right over there," Henry said, pointing to an empty patch of grass.

I quickly used magic to heal his small bumps and scrapes. I realized how much easier it flowed. I had forgotten how much of it was available in this land. I took a minute to soak it all in, breathing it in through my pores and out the top of my head. It made me feel slightly more alive. Then, I turned my attention back to Henry.

After a fair amount of hugging and admiring his new princely clothes, Henry chimed in of his own accord.

"So what happened back there," he asked. "Do you two have true love?"

Now we were forced to answer a question that had just been presented to us minutes ago.

"Henry..."

"I don't think its that simple, kid," Emma said, looking past him into my eyes.

I wondered if the sound of my heart shattering was audible.

"But you broke Pan's curse," Henry wanted answers.

Before he got any, I was approached by Emma's parents. I braced myself for a sword or an arrow through my chest. All that came were questions about the plans for the future. I could see a concern in their eyes. An unavoidable conversation would be taking place later.

They told me that we should find my castle, and they told the townspeople the same. Not long after, we set off. I was clutching Henry's hand so hard, he asked if I was ok. I told him we all would be soon, as I watched Emma look so natural in the Enchanted forest. Henry looked scared.

"I will be too Henry," I assured him.

I decided I needed some time alone. I let go of Henry's hand and nudged him toward Emma. I snuck off into the woods by myself.

As I walked through the woods, some survival instincts started to come back to me. 28 years behind a desk had affected me physically. My feet were hurting and my head was pounding, but I kept walking.

I needed to get as far away from Emma Swan as possible.

My heart was physically split into two different parts. I could feel it. I walked on.

Finally, it became too much to bear and I collapsed against a tree. Pathetic.

I sobbed, hard. I had fallen in love with Emma Swan, yet it "wasn't that easy." Why wasn't it? Because Emma had never fallen in love with me.

I regretted all of this. If I would've let her go, I would never have seen her again.

But instead, here I was, crouched on the ground, dirtying a perfectly good dress, and crying over Emma Swan. Crying over wasted love. Crying over everything that I hadn't let myself cry over before. It was pure torture. I felt sick to my stomach.

I think I was about to throw up when I heard the footsteps.

" _Regina_..."

No, please, not again.

 **A/N: Chapter two complete! Remember this story is completely AU, and it won't follow the season three storyline.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Threat

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! Again, thank you for the favorites and follows and overall support. The SwanQueen fandom really is the greatest. (And we're obsessed with fanfiction.)**

 **Remember this is a completely AU story. The plot will not follow season three. Emma's prescense would change everything in my mind. This chapter is where it definitely splits from the show.**

 **I hope you guys are excited to meet Robin Hood, my version of him at least. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Emma's POV

The Threat

"I just dont understand why we have to go to her castle," a voice from the crowd yelled.

"You don't understand," Mom announced among the turmoil. "Ours is gone. Destroyed in the curse!"

"Yeah, her curse," another voice yelled.

The crowd erupted with complaints and worries about Regina and her castle. Regina was actually nowhere to be found. Henry was yelling at certain people in the crowd, reminding them that she was his mother. Mom and Dad were fighting amongst themselves. I was quiet.

And wondering where Regina had gotten to. These past few hours had me wondering a lot about Regina.

True love. Huh.

In all honesty, I knew I had liked Regina for a long time. I suspected it was just a crush, unrequitted and unimportant. Clearly, I was wrong. The chaos of the crowd was growing in my ears.

"Enough!" I yelled without thinking. "This is Regina we're talking about. Get over yourselves!"

Now I was angry and breathing heavily.

"Listen to my parents," I continued. "I'll go find Regina."

I stormed off into the woods. I was furious. How dare they talk about the woman who had protected them like that?

How dare they talk like that about the woman I loved?

The woman who was crouched not twenty feet ahead of me.

Regina seemed to be lost in deep thought. She looked strange. She was wearing a regal Evil Queen outfit, yet she was hunkered down and sad. I had actually never seen this side of her. Absolutely shattered. It was pitiful. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run to her and tell her everything I loved about her. She looked distrought.

But why? She hadn't ever heard the townspeople talking about her.

Then, Regina turned to face me. Her face went white and then blood red. She turned back around.

Had my eyes decieved me? Had the Evil Queen just blushed?

I approached her slowly, like I would a wounded animal.

"Regina?" I asked.

"Go away," was the muffled reply.

"What the hell Regina?" I finally huffed. "You can trust me of all people here."

"Just leave me be," Regina answered.

Suddenly, my own words came back to me. I realized then that Regina may think I-

"There you two are," the voice came from my Mother. "I was worried would come out here to find you two-"

"Mom!" I yelled. Too soon for that.

I really didn't feel like Regina could handle a joke at her expense right now.

"You two ought to join the group," Mom continued. "We're heading toward Regina's palace soon."

"Okay mom," I said, exhasperated.

She walked away. I went to Regina. She was off the ground now, just staring at me uncharacteristically.

"We'd better go," I said to Regina.

She took a deep breath that seemed to compose her. She brushed the front of her dress. God that dress.

"Yes," She said. "I'd guess we better."

With that, we started our walk back to the group. I felt the sudden urge to hold her hand. I decided against it. She wouldn't want that.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the sky. An actual, weird-ass screech. A large creature that looked like a monkey, but with wings, swooped down on us. It was here for Regina. I could tell.

I felt paralyzed. My magic wouldn't work. I could feel it, there was so much here. Why couldn't I do anything? I needed to help her.

"Get down!" a voice yelled.

I obeyed the mysterious masculine voice. So did Regina.

Suddenly, a flying arrow came out of nowhere and nicked the beast on the arm. Once it was safely out of the way, I surveyed the area, looking for our unknown savior.

I found him when he came over to me. I was helping Regina up when he introduced himself.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service ladies," he said.

"Thank you Robin, I'm-" I started.

"That's your majesties to you," Regina said. "I'm a queen, my friend here is a princess."

"Ah my apologies," Robin quickly said "Although you look much to young to be this woman's mother."

Regina was fuming.

"Okay, wait," I was desperate to correct this poor soul before Regina ripped his head off with magic. "She's not my mother. My name's Emma, and this is my... um... Regina. My mother is Snow White."

"Snow White's daughter!" Robin exclaimed. "There was a time that our faces graced the same wanted poster. What a small world."

"How charming," Regina mumbled.

"Wait, if you are who you say you are then why are you hanging around with her?" Robin said, gesturing to Regina.

"I swear if Emma wasn't here-"

"Regina!" I criticized. "I'm sorry, Robin, but there's clearly too much to explain. Regina can be trusted but you need to speak to my mother."

"Alright," the man responded.

We led him back to the group. I could feel a mix of anger and sadness radiating from Regina. What the hell was her problem today?

She was driving me mad, in more ways than one. I was falling more in love every second that she agrivated me. I knew she would be the end of my story; whether it was good or bad, I didn't know. But, we had gotten this far.

 **A/N: Your feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Watch

**A/N: Thanks for all the postive feedback! Remember, reviews help me to know what I'm doing right and wrong.**

 **Also, did you guys see that promo for "I'll Be Your Mirror"? How crazy exciting was that? We get a SwanQueen episode.**

 **Here's chapter 4, things might finally start to go right for Emma and Regina.**

Chapter 4

Regina's POV

The Watch

I spent the majority of the walk next to Emma and her mother. I breifly wondered how badly they would flip if I just slipped my hand into Emma's. It would have been so easy.

Henry was walking far behind us with his father. I was honestly sarting to like him. He was definitely better than the forest monkey talking to Snow.

It turns out I had actually put up wanted posters with his face on them. Considering I didn't even remember him, he must not have been very important.

The only thing that intruiged me was the tattoo on his wrist. I hadn't seen it clearly; I didn't know what it was. However, it almost pulsed or glowed at certain times.

I had noticed the same aura around Emma's wrist on the strange flower tattoo that resided there.

Emma nudged my shoulder. I guess I looked like I was deep in thought.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Um... yea," I answered. "Just thinking."

Suddenly, Snow chimed in. She was clearly finished with her conversation.

"It's getting dark," she said.

I actually hadn't noticed. I guess I was too deep in thought.

"Right," Emma said, taking charge. "We'll need to sleep in shifts, like Neverland."

"Well, of course we'll take the first," David said, gesturing to him and Snow.

"No," I said "Let me. I'm the reason we're in this mess to being with."

"Well then let me come with you," Emma said.

Oh no. I can't spend the night with Emma Swan. I won't be able to control myself.

And worse, she'll want to talk. She'll want to talk about us. Not much scares me, but in this moment, I was terrified.

"Of course," I smiled.

We walked a little ways from the camp. We both tested our magic a little. It came so easily in this land. It was like pulling water from a well that was full to the top.

Emma took a seat in the grass. I followed. Looking at the camp, the lights were being stomped out and people were going into tents.

After all the lights were gone, we sat in silence for a while. Emma was the first one to talk.

"So, should we talk about this?" she asked.

My throat went dry.

"I really don't see what there is to talk about," I answered stupidly.

"Regina," she sighed. "Please just work with me here. We have true love; we need to talk about it."

"Emma," I said, rasing my voice. "What even is there to say?"

"Are you gay?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?" Emma asked again.

"Well I mean-"

"No, just tell me."

"Well maybe its just not that simple," I said, mimicking her earlier words.

"Oh, wow," she said. "Okay."

She crossed her arms and leaned back against a tree. I did the same. We sat like that for a while.

"Not gay, no," I finally said. "But there have definitely been some girls in the past. In the Enchanted Forest, you were never judged for who you loved, but your ablity to love. Which, according to most people, I didn't even have." I tentatively added, "And you?"

"Yeah, I think so," she said passively.

I choked on air. What about Hook, or Henry's father?

"Oh," I stuttered, "Well, are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," she said, standing up and sitting back down beside me. "And I'm pretty sure I'm into you too."

"Really-" my mind went blank.

She kissed me, and I was losing my mind. I just sat there.

Tentatively, I started to return the kiss.

Not soon, we were pulling apart, both of us smiling. I giggled, and actual giggle.

Emma pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. She rested her hand on my cheek. My smile faded, and I closed my eyes. I could tell I was tired, but I didn't want our watch to end. I wanted to live in this moment forever because I knew that tommorrow everything would be awkward again. I just knew it.

"Hey," Emma said. I opened my eyes. "We're tragic, but I think I love you."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I just smiled. We sat back, my head on her shoulder. I probably would've falledn asleep had it not been for the incesant magic pulsing through my veins. I needed to release it. Just beng close to Emma was piling it up inside me. I could tell she was just as restless.

Slowly, I brought my hand to hers. I grabbed it and glanced down at her wrist. The tattoo was pulsing and glowing again. She seemed to notice it too.

"What's it doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "It mostly happens when I'm around my family, Mom and Dad, you and Henry."

I smiled, "What kind of flower is it?"

"A lyon, I think."

Oh my God. I quickly understood why our kiss had worked.

Emma was my soulmate.

But what about the man from the pub, the one with the actual lion tattoo. I guess Tinkerbell could've screwed up. It wouldn't suprise me.

I looked back down at the tattoo.

"I like it," I said. The soulmate conversation would have to take place another time. I rested my head back on her shoulder.

That's how her parents found us when they came to relieve our watch. We walked back to the camp awkwardly. Everyone had retired to their tents, including Henry who was asleep in mine. I was about to walk back to him when Emma pulled me into another kiss. I smiled and blushed, hoping no one had seen. I walked back to my tent.

Henry, whom I had thought was asleep, jumped on me as soon as I walked in.

"So, did you kiss her again?" he asked.

I merely smiled and pushed him back down into his sleeping bag.

"Oh my God, you so did!" Henry whisper-yelled.

"Goodnight, Henry," I smiled, blew out our lamp and fell asleep.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

**A/N: So I definitely wanted to update this a few days ago. However, my iPad and laptop both crashed! Luckily, my laptop is relatively back to normal, but my iPad is going to need servicing.**

 **Sadly, I was also suffering from a little writers block when I finally sat down at my laptop, so sorry for the delay. But enough excuses.**

 **Thanks again for all the support and remember to leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Emma's POV

The Arrival

I walked outside my tent into the cold morning air of the Enchanted Forest. The first thing I noticed was the fire. Regina and Henry were sitting in front of a huge fire. They seemed to be playing. Regina had a huge smile on her face. She had never looked more beautiful.

I mean, she really hadn't. I had seen her Evil Queen outfits in Henry's book, but it was something else to see one in person. She was stunning, in a very intimidating way.

Not to mention the way the dress accented some of her... features.

I was about to walk over to her and Henry when I was stopped by Neal.

"Hey, Emma," he sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, my eyes still on the fire.

"No one has seen Hook since we got here," he continued.

Sadly, I knew what had happened. The pirate had gone off to find his ship. He told me that seeing me with Regina was too much for him. I told him he should go; I didn't want to lead him on. It was a hard conversation to have when I hadn't even talked to Regina yet.

"Oh, he's gone," I told Neal.

"Gone?" he asked.

"He went off to find his ship," I said.

"Oh," he seemed to droop a little.

I focused my attention back on the fire. Now, Henry was talking to another kid while Regina talked to the man we met in the forest. She looked like she wasn't about to rip his head off. She was making progress.

Then I noticed something. Regina was smiling, maybe even laughing. This man was making her happy. Which made me happy, and not at all jealous.

Okay, maybe a little jealous.

I was once again stopped on my way over to her by my parents, this time.

"You might want to talk to Regina," my mom said.

"I know, I'm trying-"

"But we mean you should tell her to pack up," my father answered. "We're leaving camp."

"Right," I said, pushing past them.

I heard my mother sigh.

"Regina," I called, walking up to her.

"Hey, Emma," she said. She seemed nervous, although a lot _had_ happened last night.

"Hey,"I continued. "We're leaving soon, I thought you might want to know. I could help you-"

"Well, I'll be helping you pack your things, your Majesty," I was cut off by none other than the forest monkey.

"Oh, well thank you," Regina said flirtatiously, and they were off.

I just stood in my spot until I was approached by Henry.

"You're jealous," he said. "Aren't you?"

"Kid, I swear, you'd better go pack up my tent or-"

"Okay!" he yelled and ran off. I was still seething with anger.

I turned around and headed back to my tent. Henry was stifling a giggle. I figured that this would be a very long trip.

* * *

The next route took us through very heavy underbrush, similar to the landscape of Neverland.

Regina and I led the way, clearing the plants for others to walk through with magic. I could tell her current magic supply was fueled by happiness. She must've been able to tell mine was filled with anger.

"Someone's in a bad mood," she retorted.

"I'm not," I said, angrier than I meant it, whacking a palm branch out of the way.

"You wouldn't be regretting last night, would you?" she asked nervously, almost tripping on a root.

"God, no."

"Then what's the problem, Swan?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Henry? You know he only stayed in my tent because-"

"It's not Henry," I snapped.

There was silence. Regina was trying to figure out what was inside of my head.

"It's Robin," she said. "You're jealous!"

Evidently she had. I saw no use in lying to her anymore if she could freakin' read minds.

"Well when you admit your love to someone one night and then see them flirting with someone else the next morning-"

"I was _not_ flirting-"

She must've stopped when she saw my gaping mouth.

In front of us stood a castle so tall, it gave the Empire State Building a run for it's money. It dawned on me that Regina had lived here. She was queen and she ruled from this castle. Other people started to walk around me. Regina was leaning against a tree.

"Makes the mansion look modest, doesn't it?" she said casually, picking a leaf off of her boot.

Those boots that made her 3 inches taller. I had no idea how she managed to walk around the forest in those. Luckily, her curse had landed me with a solid pair of combat boots under my dress.

"Um, yeah," I said, trying not to make it obvious that I was obsessing over her legs.

She walked over and took my hand. I was worried someone would see, but they were all focused on other things.

"Robin Hood is nothing to worry about Emma," she whispered. "He's just a friend."

"But what if he doesn't see you as a friend?" I asked.

"He will."

"Moms!" Henry called. "Let's go inside!"

Regina ruffled his hair and walked toward the castle, but she was stopped.

"Protection spell," she said.

"Then take it down!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"Not my protection spell," she called back. "Someone else has taken up residence in my castle."

That's when another baboon-creature-thing attacked.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful support!**

 **So the story is really going to start splitting from the show at this point. I'm really excited about this chapter. I hope you guys think it's cute!**

 **Also I live on reviews at this point.**

Chapter 6

Regina's POV

The Mission

One second I was scowling at the spell around my castle, the next, I was being pounced on by Emma. I pushed her off of me and got up. I realized that she had just saved my life.

But, before I had the chance to thank her, I noticed the creature was headed for a small boy that I has seen with Robin.

Before I even thought, I jumped in front of the boy and focused on turning the creature into something less terrifying. The new monkey toy landed at my feet. I carried it over to the boy in Robin's arms.

"There, now you have a new toy," I said to the boy.

The small boy, who's name I had not learned, smiled. I gave him the stuffed monkey and smiled back at him.

I walked back to Emma. She smiled, her hands on her back like she was trying to find pockets that weren't there.

I turned her around. I grabbed her arm and started to walk toward the castle.

"I can't get past the spell," I said. "It isn't mine, but if I could get into the courtyard, I could take it down."

She stopped and looked at me.

"But how are you planning on doing that?" she asked.

There are tunnels under that castle," I continued. "I need to get down there. Will you come?"

I couldn't actually believe I invited her, but I could trust her.

"Yeah sure," she said. "But we have to tell my parents, and everyone else."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Go tell your parents. We leave at sundown."

She turned around and went. My mind fell int that little boy. I wondered where Henry had gotten to, and went to look for him.

I found him talking to his father in front of the fire. I smiled and left them be.

* * *

I met Emma at the tunnel entrance as soon as the sun went down.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I said back, a little too timidly. "Did you talk to your parents?"

"I did," she said. "They think this is dangerous."

"Well they're not wrong, but they're also not here to stop me," I said. "No ones here to stop me." I stepped closer to Emma. "Except you."

"Exactly," she said. "But I don't think we're talking about the mission anymore."

"No, we're not," I said, and kissed her.

I felt her smile into the kiss. I had finally worked up the courage to kiss _her,_ instead of vice versa. I felt a little more brave.

I pushed her up against the rock that had been covering the tunnel. Her arms circled my waist and found my ass. I heard myself yelp. I smiled and pulled away from her. I gave her a slight push into the tunnel and followed her.

The first thing I noticed in the tunnel was the smell. It was moldy and dank, like it had always been. Memories of sneaking out through these tunnels flooded my mind. I lit my hand with a fireball. Emma did the same.

"I didn't know you could do that," I observed.

"Well, I guess you're rubbing off on me," she said, and winked.

I think I blushed again.

We walked through the tunnels for what seemed like hours, dodging traps and losing the way a few times. It had been about 30 years since I had been down here. Yet, the farther we went, the more it seemed like just yesterday. Finally, we came upon the entrance to the castle. We had done it. I was quite pleased until I noticed the door was open.

"Well, this is how your invader got in," Emma said.

"No, it can't be," I said. "I sealed that door with blood magic."

"Then a family member is sitting on your throne, Regina."

"I don't have any blood relatives left," I said angrily.

"Is it possible that you just... left the door open?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, Swan, I forgot to close the door that I just said I sealed with blood magic."

"Right."

We climbed the stairs into the castle. I quickly remembered where this tunnel let to, my bedchambers. I looked at Emma, who looked astounded to be in a real castle.

"So this is where the Evil Queen slept," Emma commented.

"Mmhmm," I said, looking around.

Nothing even seemed a touch out of place, except one thing, the wardrobe. I looked at Emma and nodded my head towards the clothing in the closet. She nodded, she understood. She kept watch while I checked if anything was missing. My memory was hazy, so it was a bit difficult. Emma straying from her watch was making it even harder. I finally turned around, face to face with her.

"Do you mind?" I asked, whispering.

"Sorry," she said. "But did you actually wear these?"

"Most of them, yes," I said and saw the color draining from her face.

Just then I heard someone behind us. Both of us turned, magic ready to pummel our attacker.

That's when I noticed the green skin. The wicked witch! It made sense, the flying monkeys. Nevertheless, Emma was astounded. She was about to strike when the witch spoke.

"My, my," she said with an accent I had only rarely heard. "Today I get the Evil Queen and her pet."

 **A/N: So yeah, that was totally expected I know. But don't forget to review!**

I noticed she was wearing one of my dresses.

"I'm no one's pet," Emma said and raised her arm.

I smirked and joined her, ready to attack. We did.

The witch was expecting this and easily dodged our magic.

"Whoa, not so fast girls," she said, but I wasn't taking chances. I pinned her against the wall with magic.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"The same way you did," the witch choked. "The stairs."

I felt Emma's magic join my own in choking the witch.

"The stairs that I sealed with blood magic," I clarified, furious.

"Well, Cora never did tell you did she?" the witch asked.

Emma tightened her grip, I could feel it.

"Stop talking in riddles," she said.

"How do you know my mother?"I asked.

"The same way you do," the witch smirked. "We're sisters."

She vanished in a puff of green smoke. I looked at Emma, her jaw was gaping open.

Neither of us could do anything but stare at the area where the witch had just vanished.


	7. Chapter 7: The Night

**A/N: Thanks for everything! I think I finally have my update schedule worked out my update schedule, so go check out my other story _Cold Love._ **

**Remember, reviews make my heart happy.**

Chapter 7

Regina's POV

The Night

"Regina?" I heard her calling my name.

"Yeah," I said, pulling myself out of my stupor.

"Don't you need to take down that protection spell?" Emma asked.

"Right," I said shaking my head.

We walked towards the courtyard. Halfway there, Emma slipped her hand into mine and squeezed.

We arrived at the green fire burning in the middle of the courtyard.

I sniffed out the flame and added my own.

"There," I said, absolutely drained. "I put up my own. That witch won't be back any time soon. If we want to take her out, we'll have to bring the fight to her."

Emma could tell I was exhausted. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"You're so great," she said.

I had forgotten what it felt like to be appreciated, especially by someone except Henry. I sunk into her embrace for a few minutes.

"We need to go tell the others," I said.

"Wait," Emma said. "There's something I want to do first."

She pulled me back into the castle and into my room.

"What-" I started.

She shushed me. She pulled one of the pairs of pants out of my wardrobe.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

I shook my head. Emma changed with magic.

She was standing in front of me in leather pants and a white silken top.

I gaped.

"You should probably change," she added.

I quickly put on a pair of pants so that I could move. I wrapped my arm around hers.

"Well, well," she said. "We match."

I lightly swatted her chest. We walked back through the tunnel.

* * *

"I don't know!" I said.

"She's your sister?" Snow asked, almost yelling.

"Yes, but she's gone," I said. "For now."

"Okay, well, we'll set up outside the castle in the front courtyard," David said.

"All the royalty and the nobles can take up inside," I said.

"Right," Snow said. "David and I will stay in the King's quarters. You can stay in your old room, Regina."

"Of course," I agreed.

Emma had been quite longer than she ever was.

"What about me?" she asked quietly.

"You can stay in my old bedroom," Snow said. "It's right across from Regina's. I'm sure she'd show you."

"Right," I mumbled nervously.

"Well, we ought to be on our way," Snow ordered.

I got up, but Emma pushed me back down in my seat. She waited until everyone was out of the room.

"Emma, wh-" I started.

Suddenly, I was being pushed against the table in the center of the room. Emma crushed her lips into mine, hard. We stayed like that for a few minutes. She finally pulled away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Those pants," Emma said. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that," I said with a smirk. "C'mon, I'll show you your new room."

We walked down the corridor, smiling at people as we went. I saw Robin and his son, who's name I had learned to be Roland. I waved to the boy and his father. Emma looked... jealous?

When we arrived at the room, I threw open the doors. Emma slowly walked into the room, touching things as she went by. She swept some dust off of the bed frame.

With a wave of my hand, the dust was gone.

"Okay," Emma said. "You have to teach me that."

I smiled at her. "Anytime."

Suddenly, we heard someone run into the room.

"Moms!" Henry yelled at us. "This place is amazing!"

He came over and hugged me around the waist.

"But grandpa made me come get you two for dinner," he continued.

"Of course," I said.

"I'm starving," Emma said.

"You're a child," I answered.

Henry giggled.

The three of us walked to dinner. We sat down. Emma and Henry were on my right, and surprisingly Robin Hood was on my left.

Dinner was peaceful; a murmur of the crowd over my own conversations. Most of the talking I did was to Robin and his adorable son. I finally looked to my right. Emma was talking calmly across the table, but her fists were clenched.

She was jealous.

After dinner, Emma and I walked Henry to his room. We took turns saying goodnight. He finally went into his room.

Emma and I walked back to our rooms in silence. We stood in the middle of the corridor and looked at each other. I thought she was going to kiss me.

"Night," she said, and walked toward her room.

But before she got far, I yanked her into my quarters to settle this.

She helped. I closed the door with magic.

"What's wrong?" I asked, letting go of her arm and walking toward my vanity.

"What's wrong!" she repeated. "Oh nothing, I'm just watching the woman I love flirt with someone else."

"Robin?" I asked, taking down my hair and letting it tumble over my shoulders. "Because he's just a friend, Emma." I walked over to her. "I swear."

"Okay," she said, grabbing a lock of my hair.

"God, you look so young," she said, staring at me. "Not that you ever looked old, I mean-"

"Sh, Emma," I said. "Look at yourself."

She blushed. I kissed her again.

"You really love me?" I asked.

"Of course," she said.

I smirked. I watched her eyes darken. She smashed her lips against mine and completely picked me up. I gasped. She threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

I'd had a lot of dreams that started like this.

Our little make out session ended eventually with both of us lying in bed, still fully clothed, but very sweaty.

Emma started to get up.

"It's late," she said.

I pouted. "Stay," I said.

"Alright," she said and climbed back into bed.

I realized that we probably shouldn't sleep in leather pants.

I shoved her off of me. She groaned.

"We can't sleep in this," I said. I got up and threw her something to sleep in.

She changed without magic.

I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Night, Swan."

I received a groan in return.


End file.
